legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Irie
The Couple Irie refers to the romantic fan-pairing between Irvine and Cherie. Everything below can be viewed as hints towards something more than a friendship to the audience and fans, but since it is not confirmed in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles that they are romantically linked, it is not considered canon. Background Cherie and Irvine are childhood friends. Cherie lived in a relatively large villa and grew up with the maids, as her parents travelled around everywhere, leaving Cherie to befriend the local children, one of them being Irvine. When Irvine was younger, he would often run around the city with a wooden blade, pretending to be a hero and Cherie saw him one day and asked to join him. Since then, they always stuck around each other, as Irvine didn't have any other family that he knew of and Cherie's parents were always gone. Cherie would try to make food for him, but that was before she learned how to cook. They always played games together and Irvine would come up with stories. Eventually, Irvine grew up to become an Ambassador for the Thet Royal Family and he got very busy, so he and Cherie didn't see each other for a while. Cherie eventually joined the Thet Medics and met Pongo. Since then, they have still been friends, but not have seen each other as often until Cherie joined the party in Part I. Part I Irvine first mentioned Cherie in a Scenario, mentioning some facts about her. When they see each other, they appear to greet each other on very casual terms. He likes to joke around about her childishness and naivety and other quirks. He often acts like a guide for Cherie as sometimes she can be very outspoken and he is the one to keep her in line, but also likes to tease her with his highly fabricated lies. Even though they are close friends, they are quite sassy towards each other and sometimes banter. Despite this, they still are shown to be with each other a lot. Irvine always makes himself appear cooler than he really is and is often envious of Rai and his "coolness", leading him to ask Cherie if he thought Rai was cooler or himself and Cherie didn't exactly know what to say, so she asked Starla and Starla teasingly asked Cherie if she preferred her over Irvine and Rai in terms of coolness and Irvine gets competitive. When Irvine is badly poisoned, Cherie makes it her job to extract the poison out of him, being very worried about her friend. After Lissa joins the party, she criticizes Cherie for her cowardly behavior and tendency to depend on others to protect her and Irvine defends Cherie. He understands that Cherie simply follows the Medic Code and is never critical about Cherie in this particular subject. The two were training together in Taonia. Before the Final Battle, Cherie is also worried about Irvine as the next day, he has to confront and battle Melody, his long-lost sister and one of their enemies, as she understands him and his situation, with the fact that Irvine grew up with no parents and no knowledge of any other family until now. Part II The two are seen together at Thet Castle. It's revealed that the two didn't see each other too much over the two and a half year timeskip, because Irvine was busy with the Royal Garde and Cherie was with the Medical Relief Organization. Irvine mentions in a scenario that he only saw Cherie a few times over the years and that he missed her. They are seen to interact like in Part I but still only seem to have a close friendship as Irvine still likes to tease her with highly fabricated lies. When Sera is upset about the Eden situation, some of the party members try to cheer her up and Irvine tries to get their minds off of it which annoys Cherie, prompting her to tell him to be quiet. A few other times, there is some mentioning of teasing for the two. In the Part II Ending, Cherie is in a hurry at the Thet Castle, running into Irvine and Melody, tell him that she will meet up with him after she's done with her Medic duties. Scenarios and Side Quests The relationship between the two is far more evident in the Side Quests, especially in their individual Side Quest Stories. These Side Quests mention the backstory of their long friendship and the two appear in each other's Side Quests very prominently. In their Pair Up Scenarios, their relationship is also very prominent. The first one involves Cherie having trouble sleeping at night and since Irvine knows that she can get cranky, he helps her. Irvine tells her a story about some of the fun moments they had in their childhood and when Cherie falls asleep, he has to help carry her to bed. They like to drink tea together, as evident in their second Pair Up and Irvine appears to know more about Cherie than she does herself as he knows all about her favorite kinds of teas and Cherie asks him what his favorite is. The final Pair Up for Part II takes place after Cherie releases her Wind Seal and she tells him not to always try to protect her anymore and only if she needs it, as she doesn't want him to keep treating her like a child. Irvine agrees, affectionately calling her his "Little Buddy". The first Part II Pair Up includes Cherie finding Irvine's favorite tea in a small town when she was with the Relief Organization, as it is not native to their hometown. Irvine is flattered that Cherie remembers this fact about him and the two drink it and Irvine also mentions that he misses her cooking. Irvine shows to notice a lot about Cherie as seen in the second Part II Pair Up, where he mentions how Cherie is far less dependent on Pongo. The final Pair Up involves them talking about how they came so far from children to adults and Irvine encourages Cherie to write to her parents as they still travel around a lot. They promise that no matter what happens, they will remain childhood friends. Their Views on Each Other Irvine values Cherie as a close friend, as evident by their backstory, and how Cherie was one of the closest things he had since he didn't have parents and had no knowledge about his sister. He acts as a protector for her and something like a caregiver as he keeps her in line and never is shown to criticize her cowardly nature. He knows a lot about his old friend and even though the two aren't around each other as much as they used to when they were kids, he still greatly values her for their great memories they had with each other. Cherie often depended on Irvine in Part I, given her childish nature. She always believed whatever he said, no matter how outrageous it was. Even though she sometimes gets sassy with him, she still values him and affectionately calls him "Irvie" and this care is evident when she remembers after two and a half years what his favorite kind of tea is and gets it for him. Among the Fans Since Irie isn't exactly confirmed, it has the rival pairing Herie, for Heath and Cherie. However, Irie is the more popular ship as Cherie and Irvine have more interaction with each other with a closer bond. Interesting Facts * Lizzy Li originally wanted Irvine and Cherie to be a canon pairing, but since she grew tired of the "Childhood Friend" romance, she decided to make Sera and Eden a canon pairing instead. She prefers to leave the romances between Lissa, Heath, Irvine, and Cherie up to the audience's interpretation as she dislikes pairing up all of the party members together. However, she has stated that she likes Irvine and Cherie together better than the other pairings involving the two. * Cherie was also meant to have feelings for Rai at first in original development of KSC, and Irvine was supposed to have feelings for Cherie. Eventually, Cherie was meant to reciprocate. * Out of all of the pairings, Irvine and Cherie have known each other the longest with the biggest backstory for their friendship.